


family

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [29]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, F/F, Fairy Tail Next Generation, Family Fluff, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza and Mirajane head to the orphanage to finally adopt their second child.





	family

Erza was shaking, almost uncontrollably so, and Mirajane was calm her. Her words fell dead, her touches met with tremors; she did not remembering ever seeing Erza this nervous, not in their years together, or before as friends. 

This day had seemed forever away, and yet its approach had startled them, terrified them. But they were ready, as ready as they could be, and it was exciting in its own way. 

For weeks they had made the necessary preparations, decorating and buying to almost an excess, until their household was ready. 

That morning they had gone to the shop, taken Eva with them, and she had chosen the large brown bear that Erza clung to like a second skin, like it was their son. 

They had a child, a toddler, and she was loved with the severity of two warriors, and yet the softness of wives. Eva was their world, had been since Mirajane had conceived and birthed her; they thought that their hearts were complete, that they would need nothing else to be happy.

Wendy had brought Akatsuki to the guild first, had been helping out at the orphanage since Cana had brought her their as a child, and he followed her around, afraid of the loud noises and burly wizards. Mirajane’s soul was made of silk, and warmth, and she engulfed the frightened little boy in it, already smitten with his large brown eyes and messy orange hair, dark enough to verge on red. 

After that, he came to the guild on his own, cooking with Mirajane, chatting to Erza. playing with Eva; he fit in perfectly, their own little girl even referring to him as her older brother, begged him to live with her and her two mamas. And Mirajane and Erza had never denied her a thing in her short life.

But there were concerns there that had not been as prominent with their first child. He had been abandoned, his heart already broken, and the two women were seared with scars; would they be able to fix someone when they themselves were still healing?

Erza still trembled, her heart raced, and Mirajane took a long breath, being calm enough to support them both. She had recently cut her hair to shoulder-length curls, and she pulled at the tips, missing the anonymity of her long white hair. 

The knocked on the door together, waited for a short lifetime for the social worker to answer.

And then there he was, their son, gap-toothed and covered in dirt. He threw himself into Erza’s arms, and the tension in the other woman visibly dissipated, her body relaxing as she embraced the child. Mirajane pet his hair, thanked the worker for her time, and when she turned to face her wife and child there were tears in her eyes. 

This was the life she had wanted, a simple one full of family and love, and Akatsuki deserved this happiness, this forever that they could provide. He was old enough to remember his past and yet young enough to still be hopeful about the future, already the attitude of a Fairy Tail wizard, and Mirajane saw a flash of gratitude in his eyes. Not for the bear, that Erza had gifted him now, but for the family that awaited him. 

Mirajane took her son’s hand, Erza gripped Mirajane’s, and they left the orphanage together, a family. Happy. 


End file.
